guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tomb of the Primeval Kings
Tomb of the Primeval Kings (Location) and The Tomb of Primeval Kings (Mission) both exist. I believe this one has the proper name. The latter is obviously incorrect, at least. --Fyren 19:30, 1 Aug 2005 (EST) :I agree. The game calls the arena "Tomb" not "The Tomb" on the map. --Karlos 19:42, 1 Aug 2005 (EST) Fixing this bowl of Spaghetti Ok, we need to do the following: *Move Tomb of the Primeval Kings (Location) to Tomb of the Primeval Kings. *Delete Tomb of the Primeval Kings (Location) after fixing links. *Keep Tomb of the Primeval Kings (Mission) as a redirect to Hero's Ascent (Mission) at least for a few months. *Fix ALL links to Tomb of the Primeval Kings on the wiki since all point to the tournament. Any thing else? --Karlos 14:55, 21 January 2006 (UTC) : And figure out whether that mission is called "Hero's Ascent" or "Heroes' Ascent", or doesn't use a name from the staging area at all. (The staging area is named "Heroes' Ascent" whereas the mission article currently is titled "Hero's Ascent". - PanSola 15:19, 21 January 2006 (UTC) ::Is anyone on this task? I still see spaghetti. :) Tomb of the Primeval Kings now redirects to Hero's Ascent (Mission) when it should rather have the content of Tomb of the Primeval Kings (Location). I'd fix it, but this requires an admin, because of all the moving and deleting involved. ::Oh, and the name of the new tournament area is spelled "Heroes' Ascent". -- 08:46, 26 January 2006 (UTC) :::One day later. Nobody seems to be on the task, so I'll do it, as good as I can, without admin status. -- 08:26, 27 January 2006 (UTC) strange sound effect I have noted a strange sound effect in the tombs. It sounds like a hornblow, quite like the sound there is if you use a bow attack skill. Only louder and more clearly. Anyone knows waht is going on there? Possible chest in the first area? A guildmate says he saw a Phantom Chest in the first area of the Nightfallen Tombs. He didn't take a screenshot though. If this is true, it's probably a glitch similar to the occasional 3rd chest in the second area. This also brings the maximum number of chests in the Tombs to 5 (1 from the first area, 3 from second, 1 from the final). Has anyone else seen this happen? -- 13:05, 21 March 2007 (UTC) since recent update I've noticed a few weird things. Not anything big, just mobs in unusual spots and such. Anyone else? 67.58.158.22 13:40, 6 April 2007 (CDT) Hard Mode Any good drops or ideas what happens at the end? 68.101.99.248 22:39, 20 April 2007 (CDT) about the hard mode the was added, is the tomb a required area to clear? can anyone shed some light on this?--Patch 16:01, 21 April 2007 (CDT) :ToPK does not contribute to the Vanquisher title. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 23:46, 21 April 2007 (CDT) Just completed a hard mode run, and The Darknesses dropped: Victo's Maul, Illyana's Staff, Victo's Battle Axe, Kole's Torment, Milus' Pillar, and Victo's Blade. They aldo dropped 4 other non-green items. (death_hawk 07:12, 30 June 2007 (CDT)) Stairs widened. Has anyone else noticed that the stairs in the last level, the ones that lead down to the "capture point", has been widened? Possibly to make it easier for the monsters to get around the minion wall. Copper Elf 13:09, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :I did it the other day for the first time in over a year, and I thought they looked wider than I remembered. RossMM 05:32, 2 June 2007 (CDT) ::I just did it today, and it does look noticeably wider. I'd estimate it to be almost twice as wide. (death_hawk 07:14, 30 June 2007 (CDT)) It was done to reduce the effectivness of body-blocking in PvP iirc — Skuld 07:39, 30 June 2007 (CDT) :Hmm. I'm almost certain this was done after the Tombs was turned into a PvE area. So that doesn't make sense. But do you mean that they both widened the stairs for the PvP area and the PvE? If so, it makes sense ^^ Copper Elf 10:20, 7 July 2007 (CDT) NPCs Since the Sunspear Skills update (http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Game_updates/20070615), I noticed that the merchant has gone, and there is instead a Celestial Sigil trader and Priest of Balthazar. Anyone else see that? - Ayumbhara 00:48, 16 June 2007 (CDT) no you're not alone and they better fix it because this isn't funny and it's stupid to have it there!J1j2j3 01:20, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :Seems like it could be a precursor to turning this back into a pvp area... though I can't quite see why they'd to that. - Fourth Horseman 09:45, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::Ditto. -- Nova -- ( ) 19:47, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :::I think they just rolled it back to the old NPCs by mistake. Biscuits 19:56, 21 June 2007 (CDT) it has been many weeks. i suggest somebody just remove the merchant from the page and put in the other two. J1j2j3 12:37, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :wait till the next patch. -- Xeon 12:47, 2 July 2007 (CDT) they finally fixed it! yay!!!!!!!! thank anet!! 24.23.211.7 12:38, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :For some weird reason, you can't really get the dialouge open for the Priest of Balthazar nor open the thing where you spend your factions.--Dark Paladin X 07:50, 24 July 2007 (CDT) Map Does anyone have a map of the tombs? it would be really helpfull for players new to the ToPK (read as: me)--El Nazgir 07:56, 30 August 2007 (CDT) Vague Wording Following some links I arrived at this article. I have to say that this is one of the vaguest articles I have seen. Their are far too many "they"s and "them"s within the first few paragraphs. The current wording makes it unclear who is doing what to whom. From previous Talk entries I think too much editing was done during the split for the sake of brevity. A few additional details need to be entered for clarity and accuracy. I've included a possible correction (shown below) on this page because I do not know this information's in-game source. As such I cannot be sure of my accuracy (I don't PvP). So perhaps more knowledgeable community members will make corrections and paste it into the main article accordingly. The Tomb of the Primeval Kings was where the Primeval Kings of Elona were buried during the Primeval Dynasties. The Tomb was used until 652DR, when the Scarab Plague wiped out the Primeval Dynasties. More than 300 years later, in the year 1051DR, Lord Odran opened several portals to the Rift, including one from this Tomb, and additional portals at the Tombs of Drascir, Heroes' Ascent and other areas on Tyria. Mortals, gaining access to the portals after Lord Odran's death, traveled into the mists in order to earn the Favor of the Gods by winning combative tournaments against one another. This arrangement lasted 200 years, when in 1272DR, just after the Wintersday celebrations, the forces of Dhuum and Abaddon, led by Menzies' generals, interrupted the tournament. These combined dark forces fought against and defeated the spirits of the Primeval Monarchs, along with Warmarshal Turai Ossa and Lord Victo (from the Tombs of Drascir). Eventually these forces managed to seep through the portal into the mortal world. By this point they had attracted the attention of both the Zaishen Order and the Order of the Sunspears (which at the time counted Dunkoro's son among their ranks), who attempted to fight back the darkness. As compensation for the destroyed tournament grounds the Zaishen offered access to their home, the Battle Isles, to all the stranded fighters. Another portal opened by Lord Odran is located on the Battle Isles giving access to Heroes' Ascent - allowing the Global Tournament to continue. Anyone who wishes to try fighting the evil forces that destroyed the Tomb of the Primeval Kings may head back to the Nightfallen Tombs to earn powerful rewards. Warmarshal Turai, as mentioned above, is Turai Ossa from Nightfall, correct? If so his name needs to be linked back to his article. Are the Nightfallen Tombs the new name of the ToPK? Currently it is implied that this is the case, but it should be stated. Is this an official location name or just something people are calling the altered location? I cannot locate an entry under that name in this wiki although the official wiki has one. If nothing else a referral page needs to be entered under Nightfallen Tombs and possibly The Ruins of the Tomb|Tombs of the Primeval Kings. Alright, start the debate. 8D Sabardeyn 18:57, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :Nightfallen Tombs is a player-created name following the naming convention used in the Nightfall campaign. No opinion on what to do, just providing answer to your query. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 22:07, 28 September 2007 (UTC) help I am making a character for barrage pet builds, but I don't know what the best type of pet(hearty, dire or elder) is. I know it sounds stupid. but plz help.--Uberxman1028 02:22, 26 November 2007 (UTC)uberxman1028 :B/P doesn't use the pet for anything but tanking, so go Hearty. In pre-nerf days, you'd also use its corpse for the MM sometimes and so Dire was best, but since pet corpses are no longer exploitalble this isn't an issue. (T/ ) 03:52, 26 November 2007 (UTC)